


How to be amazing

by sort_of_dead



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Amazing, I Love You, Live, Love, Positve, This Is For You, believe, i believe in you, love yourself, optimistic, read this, you can do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 07:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17039072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sort_of_dead/pseuds/sort_of_dead
Summary: it's all about you♡Everyone is welcome♡





	How to be amazing

**Author's Note:**

> You can do it

Step 1: Find what amazing means to you

 

Step 2 (A) : Learn to realize your self worth, and you are totally worth it. 

 

Step 2 (B) : What are you worth? Everything, absolutely everything. I love you. I know you can do it.

 

Step 3: Take your time♡ It's okay to grow a little longer than others. We all work at our own pace.

 

Step 4: "but..." No. Shut the fuck up. It's okay to have qualities you dislike, but don't dwell on them. You're lovely. You're very beautiful (To masculine friends as well. You are beautiful too).

 

Step 5: I think you're amazing, and I knew it from the start. I believe in you, okay? I know how hard it can be sometimes or maybe it's all the time. We have to push through, and to what? Be our best. Fuck that. I want you to be you while being at your most comfortable self. Be you. You're amazing♡

 

Step 6: You're free

**Author's Note:**

> Good luck ♡


End file.
